


【竹村x女V】【恶魔结局续写】美梦是真 Like a Beautiful Dream Come True

by die_Nachthexen



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, May/December Relationship, Older Man/Younger Woman, Post-Game, The Devil Ending (Cyberpunk 2077)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29042382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_Nachthexen/pseuds/die_Nachthexen
Summary: 恶魔结局最后，V拒绝签署合同，从荒坂空间站返回了地球。回到夜之城后，V接受了生命只剩六个月的事实。一天深夜V接到了竹村打来的电话。竹村告诉她他找到了治好她的办法……
Relationships: Female V & Viktor Vector, Goro Takemura/Female V, Judy Alvarez & Female V, Panam Palmer & Female V
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *故事紧接着恶魔结局未签合同支线，又名竹村五郎夜之城追妻记（雾）大概就是竹村找到了治好V的办法，回到了夜之城找V  
> *HE，第二章开始发糖。打完恶魔结局后意难平到不行，纯为发糖的即兴之作。想哪写哪，毫无逻辑  
> *本来想写个短篇，没想到写了快三千字竹村才出场orz……大概已经想好剧情了，近期会尽快更完

“你说的对，当时我真的选错了……”

V坐在银手的墓碑前。这片墓园依旧杂乱不堪，满是碎石的沙土地上堆满大型机械设备的残骸，一个个浅色的墓碑像是黑色海面上漂浮的孤岛。雨很大，V并未撑开伞或去别处躲雨，任由雨水打湿她的蓝色短发。

V伸手抚上银手的墓碑，“记得你离开前说，你才是那个有良心的V，那个真正的V……”

她仰头望向夜之城的方向，“竹村说过——抱歉又要在你面前提起他——'有死之荣，无生之辱'。我之前不太理解这句话，现在一下子明白了，”自嘲一笑，她接着说，“我猜你当时一定很想说，我只是个苟且偷生的可怜虫罢了。

"我刚才还去看了杰克和艾芙琳的墓碑，我在想，经历这一切后，我真的很对不起他们……

“可能我们的灵魂真的以某种方式融合在了一起。再也不能在脑袋里听到你的声音，我感觉好孤单……”

雨不知什么时候停了。V擦了擦银手墓碑上的水，站了起来，“杰克总说，要往好的方面想，chica. 无论如何，明天都是新的一天。虽然我应该活不过这个冬天，但我还有好多事情要做，还有很多心愿没有完成。”

她拍了拍银手的墓碑，挤出一个微笑，“再会了，强尼。”

V回到夜之城已有一个星期。回到地球的那天，下航天飞机后她直接回了家。一进家门就冲向卫生间，抱着马桶狂吐。她已有很长时间没有进食，只是一个劲地干呕，直到胃和食道感到火辣辣地疼。

她没有告诉任何一位老友她已经回来的消息。她在空间站时，他们给她的留言她也还没有看，信息界面挤满了无数个代表未读消息的黄色感叹号。酒量不算太好的她买了一堆烈酒回家，瘫在沙发上一边灌酒一边看电视，饿了就吃些薯片，困了倒头就睡。

今天她终于厌倦了这种浑浑噩噩的日子。越是想要逃避，过去的阴影越是如影随形。不如主动重新找回和过去的联结，有意义地度过剩下的几个月。

这个夜还很漫长，V并不急着回家。她先去了米斯蒂的通灵屋。那片街区还像她记忆中那样热闹，小心地避开醉得不省人事的酒鬼和四处惹事的帮派成员，V找到了米斯蒂的店面。

米斯蒂在专心地摆弄塔罗牌，也许是屋子里的风铃声盖住了V的脚步声，米斯蒂没有发现小屋门口多了一道人影。

“晚上好，米斯蒂，”V走了进去，“这几天生意怎么样？”

“嗨，V，你回来了！真不敢相信！”米斯蒂放下塔罗牌，走向V，“我前段时间回了一趟波兰，去华沙拜访了几位老朋友。你回夜之城后怎么不说一声？我们都以为你还在那个空间站里——”

“抱歉，回来之后需要一段时间适应。”

米斯蒂似乎想起了什么，“噢，差点忘了！V，我给你准备了一个小礼物。”她走回吧台，从抽屉里取出一个精致的小盒子。打开盒子，V看到一个蜂蜜色的水滴型物体。

“这是——”V觉得她似乎在某个广告牌或者数据芯片上看到过这种东西，但她一时想不起对应的那个词，经历了空间站上荒坂科学家的摧残后，V觉得自己的脑子恐怕受损了不少。

“这是琥珀吊坠，亲爱的，”米斯蒂看向V，“它能给你带来好运哦，这块琥珀里包着一只小虫子，在现在算是品相很好的稀缺货了。”

“这太贵重了，谢谢你，”V一时不知道该怎样回答，她觉得荒坂科学家可能还弄坏了她的语言中枢。顿了顿，她接着说，“我是想说，米斯蒂，我很抱歉当时做出了那样的选择。你说得对，当时我背叛了朋友，尤其是杰克。后来我也发现，荒坂的人真的是恶魔。”

米斯蒂拍了拍V的肩，“好了，V，过去的都过去了。我能理解你当时的难处，人很难预见未来，做出选择时难免被当时的一些干扰蒙蔽，”她略带神秘地笑了笑，“你当时选择荒坂，恐怕也是另有隐情吧？”

V有些愣了，“什么隐情？”

“那个穿白色正装的男人，来我店里接你的那位。”V迟迟没有答话，米斯蒂朝她眨了眨眼，“我不仅能看到未来，也对人心有很强的洞察。你们之间不只是朋友那么简单吧？”

“我……”V低下了头。深吸口气，她说，“你猜得没错，我们确实不只是朋友。也就比朋友多一点吧，什么都没开始。然而，在我选择回地球时，一切都结束了。”

米斯蒂握住V的手，“虽然我最后一次给你占卜的结果不太好，但请相信，塔罗牌不能决定你的命运，它只是指向一种可能。我相信事情会有转机的，就看你如何把握。”轻叹口气，她接着说，“不要等一切都太迟了。”

V很清楚米斯蒂想到了谁，她没有再继续这个话题。和米斯蒂又聊了几句后，看到老维不在诊所，V开车回了家。

推开公寓的门，还没开灯，V养的猫奥利维亚就扑到了她怀中。回夜之城前，V不止一次担心她离开得太久，奥利维亚会会因为饥饿或疾病死去。好在奥利维亚是只聪明的猫，V在自动喂食器和饮水机里留了足够的食物与水，V回到家时她安然无恙。

“奥利维亚，说过多少次了，不要打翻你的食盆，”V抱起小猫，用鼻尖蹭了蹭她的鼻头。V一直觉得她与这只猫相遇的经历很神奇。和竹村五郎在荒坂工业园执行任务时，他们在天台上看到了一只有着米色毛皮和蓝眼睛的短毛猫。那天回家后，V在公寓楼下遇到了和荒坂工业园那只猫看起来几乎一模一样的奥利维亚。奥利维亚跟着她上了电梯，穿过长长的走廊，大摇大摆地跟她进了家门。V能看出奥利维亚和荒坂工业园的猫不是同一只，但两只猫相似的程度不禁让她思考这一切有什么神秘学上的启示。

奥利维亚躺在地板上翻了个身，朝V露出了浅米色的的肚皮。V蹲下来，揉了揉奥利维亚的肚子，奥利维亚便满足地跑开了。每次看到奥利维亚，V都会想起荒坂工业园天台上的那个下午，她与竹村五郎一同执行的任务。

她想起竹村讲过的猫灵，还有许多或凄美或惊悚的日本神话传说。他们的几次共同行动中有很多时候要等待行动时机，看出她有些紧张时，竹村会给她讲小时候听过的传说故事，让她放松下来。

清理完被奥利维亚弄得一团糟的卫生间，V取出一只玻璃杯，倒了杯她前段时间刚拿到的日本威士忌。她不知道自己从什么时候开始喜欢上了日本威士忌，在海伍德区长大的她，之前只爱喝龙舌兰与朗姆酒。拼命回忆了一会儿，V记起正是竹村五郎向她推荐了这支山崎出的12年单一麦芽。听他提起后，她找遍夜之城，终于从日本街的虎爪帮据点里抢来了这瓶酒。酒液入喉时，她想到，她正在喝他曾经喝过的酒，品尝他曾感受过的馥郁浓烈的果香与麦芽香。

该死，又想到了竹村五郎，V暗自咒骂了一声。草草冲澡洗漱后，她蜷缩进沙发，盖上毯子。从空间站回来后，她不知道为什么养成了在沙发上睡觉的习惯。

梦中，她再次回到了荒坂塔，即将进入荒坂赖宣办公室时的场景。她抓住竹村的手臂，竭力劝说他离开荒坂。她告诉他，凭借他的身手接些零碎的雇佣兵任务，就可以过上不错的生活。他可以喂喂猫，在城里享受美食，只要他愿意，离开荒坂不是不可能的事情。可是竹村再次推开了她的手，告诉她他做不到离开荒坂。他感谢她为他所做的一切，对她深深鞠躬。他略带悲伤地朝她微笑，目送她走进荒坂赖宣的办公室，那个彻底斩断了他们的一切可能的房间。

V睡得并不稳。凌晨两点，她从睡梦中惊醒。她没有拉窗帘，月光洒下一地清辉，浮空车如巨大的蝙蝠般从月亮上掠过。V想起竹村讲过的那些关于月亮的故事，月亮在东方人心中有着怎样特殊的美学意味。武士与恋人在月光下诀别，少女沐浴着月光上山，质问避她不见而隐于山寺中的恋人……

或许是他在她生活中留下了太多痕迹，无论看到什么，她都会想起他。共同行动的那段时间里，她多次建议他去做流浪者。她只想与他远走高飞，可他总是以各种理由拒绝，或者直接避而不谈这个话题。

就在这时，V接到了竹村五郎的电话。

（未完待续）


	2. Chapter 2

眼前浮现竹村的头像，电话铃声在她脑袋里嗡嗡响着，但V并不想接电话。

铃声又响了起来。思考片刻，V接通了电话。

“V，你还好吗？”电话那头传来熟悉的略带沙哑的嗓音。

“好得很，好得不得了，拜你和荒坂华子大小姐所赐，估计过不了多久城外那个废弃油田就要多我一座墓碑了。”

虽然对竹村还有一肚子气，但时隔数日后再次听到他的声音，听出他的状况似乎还不错，V还是松了一口气。她原本有些担心，竹村被降职调离后会消沉一段时间。

“相信我，V，在空间站的时候我是真的想救你——”

“你就是想让我留在那个操蛋的空间站，变成一堆毫无意义的乱码数据流，彻底被荒坂遗忘在神舆里！”V在电话里怒吼，她感到有些控制不住自己的情绪。V的声音吵醒了原本蜷缩在沙发上睡觉的小猫奥利维亚，它跳下沙发，跑到V身边，蹭了蹭她的脚。

“我很抱歉，当时在空间站里没能保护好你，”竹村的声音越来越小，“我不知道他们会让你做那些认知测试……”

V有些不耐烦，“别扯这些有的没的了，你打电话过来，恐怕不只是为了吵醒我吧？”

“不好意思，我忘了我们之间有十六个小时的时差，”竹村停顿了一下，“我打给你是想说，我近期会来一趟夜之城。”

“那和我有什么关系，”V嘲讽一笑，“难道荒坂派你过来抓我，要再把我像小白鼠一样关进那个医学中心？”

似是下了很大的决心，过了一会儿，竹村才开口道，“我找到了也许能治好你的办法。”

“你说什么？”

* * *

  
挂掉电话后，V又感觉有些困了，在沙发上倒头就睡。她和竹村在电话里约定在来生酒吧见面，但竹村还有一段时间才会来夜之城，V也就暂时将这件事抛在了脑后。

V今天要去老维的诊所。从米斯蒂那里听说V回了夜之城后，老维就隔三差五地给V打电话，催促她去他那里做个全面检查。耐不住老维的软磨硬泡，V终于同意去一趟诊所。

“等你回来了，我会给你做个全面检查，没准还打折呢，”V还记得她在空间站时，老维给她的留言。她已经能想象出，看到她后，老维的开场白一定是那句熟悉的“V，你怎么又把自己弄成了这个样子！”

在路边停好车，和米斯蒂打过招呼，V走进老维的诊所。与之前很多次一样，老维在看一场拳击比赛。上次来诊所不过是一个多月之前，但V觉得却觉得好像已经过了很久很久。

看到V进门，老维站了起来。“V，你瘦了……”老维并没有说那句标志性的开场白，让V感到有些意外。

“呃，也许吧，”V干笑一声，“我想是因为那些讨厌的荒坂科学家让我玩了太多次跑步机，还有，他们提供的吃的也差到要命。”

老维摇了摇头，没有再说什么。他示意V走向手术椅，“坐吧。”老维做检查时，V想起了杰克带她第一次来老维诊所时的场景。虽然这也不过是几个月前的事情，但V觉得已是恍若隔世。当时她还踌躇满志，想要在夜之城混出些名堂，成为传奇的“大人物”。可是一个任务推着一个任务，一场死亡接着一场死亡，形势急转直下，她也成了半只脚踏进坟墓的将死之人。

“V，你在想什么？”老维的声音把V的思绪拉回现实。他伸手在V眼前晃了晃，“我已经检查完了，你的义体都完好无损，我没看出有什么报错或者异常。只是……”他欲言又止。

“怎么了老维？”V自嘲一笑，“已经走到这一步，没有什么是我不能接受的，你直接说吧。”

老维担忧地看着V，“你的义体没有什么大碍，但是大脑的状况不容乐观。Relic芯片给你造成了永久的脑损伤，恐怕……你只有半年的时间了。”

“这我早就知道了，”V耸了耸肩，“在空间站的时候，竹村就告诉我了。”

“他说什么了？”老维眉头蹙得更紧。

“他说，我活不过这个冬天了。”V低头看着自己裤腿上的图案，不敢看老维的眼睛。她甚至犹豫了一秒要不要告诉老维，竹村也许找到了拯救她的办法。V决定还是暂时隐瞒这个消息，虽然老维也救过竹村的命，但V能感觉到老维很不喜欢这位荒坂公司的资深成员。

“米斯蒂经常说，只要还活着，就有希望。我这边是没有任何办法了，但说不定你会在剩下的这几个月里再次绝处逢生。”老维拍了拍V的肩，“不要忘了，当时被人一枪射穿了脑袋，你都活了下来。我活了这么大岁数，从来没见过这么离奇的事情。所以这次我依然对你很有信心，小鬼。”

* * *

  
刚躺在沙发上，快要睡着的时候，V的视野界面上有一个光点一闪而过。是一条消息提示，打开信息界面，V看到是竹村发来了信息。

竹村（23:44 PM）  
V，我到夜之城了。你明晚有时间吗？我想我们需要谈谈

V （23:44 PM）  
你确定这一切完全是出于你的个人意志？我可不想被突然出现的荒坂精英小队抓走

竹村（23:45 PM）  
我向你保证，V，我确实是一个人来夜之城的，我是真的想救你。我只想让你活着，这一点不曾改变

竹村的话让V想起了她在垃圾场“复活”那天的情景。泥污与雨水模糊了她的视线，她的双手被玻璃渣与废铁割出一道道伤口。温热的血流进肮脏的土地，她的眼前是一片刺眼的红——

那不仅是她的血，她看到有着黑色头发，身穿同色正装的杀手举起枪，德克斯特·德肖恩在炸开的血雾中倒地。杀手走向她，他的义眼在雨雾中闪着幽冷的光。她本以为他会如死神一般收割她的生命，但她没有想到，他救了她，尽管在当时这完全是一场标明价码的利益交换。

想到这些，V给出了她的答复——

V （23:46 PM）  
那好吧，明晚九点，“来生”酒吧门口见

（未完待续）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *终于写到了V和竹村喝酒，是酒量不行耍酒疯被当做赛博精神病的V（雾）  
> *为了HE的即兴之作，非常慢热，想哪写哪。整个文只想帮竹村V解开心结，毫无逻辑，看个乐子就好: )

V赶到来生酒吧时，竹村五郎已经在门口等着她了。

竹村又穿着那身有和服元素的黑色正装。他没有像多数在酒吧门口等人的人一样靠在满是涂鸦和灰尘的墙壁上，而是笔直地站在原地，双手交叠在身前。

V走向他时有些犹豫，她本以为离开空间站时，他们今生就已一刀两断，之前一起流过的血与汗也已一笔勾销。此刻再次见到竹村，她感到命运的水流又在她身边打转，她又将被卷入昔日的梦魇。

V承认，米斯蒂那天说得对，她相信荒坂很大程度上是因为竹村五郎。后来荒坂三郎复活，看出她所参与的是一个可笑的骗局，她义无反顾地选择了回家。至于仅剩的六个月生命，她认为那是对她选择相信恶魔的惩罚。

诱她堕落的恶魔此刻正站在她面前。她理智上不想与他再有任何瓜葛，但还是不自觉地被他吸引。

“V……”竹村眯起眼睛，似是欲言又止。

“荒坂的大人物怎么有空来夜之城了？”V冷眼看向竹村。

“V，我说过的，我们需要谈谈。”

“走吧，”V转身走向楼梯口，“进去再说，这里不是谈事情的地方。”

竹村跟着V走下楼梯，穿过昏暗的走廊，来到来生酒吧门口。酒吧门口的保卫与V打了招呼，上下打量了竹村几眼后，才不情不愿地放他进去。

“我身上有什么东西吗？”走进酒吧大厅后，竹村皱眉看向门口。

V嘲讽一笑，“你这身打扮，简直就像把‘我是公司狗’这句话写在了脑门上。没有雇佣兵会想和你们这些公司狗合作，除了脑子坏掉了的我。要不是看在我的面子上，那个保安一定会把你轰出去。”

“我不是很懂你们雇佣兵的规矩，V——”

V伸手示意竹村不要再说下去，“去吧台。”

今晚吧台前的酒保仍是克莱尔。吧台前坐的人不多，克莱尔很早就看到了V。“嘿，V，好久不见！你这段时间到哪里去了，几个月都没过来喝酒！是接了几个大单子？”

“晚上好，克莱尔。没什么大单子，只是遇到了一些麻烦事情。”V带着竹村在吧台前落座。

克莱尔注意到了竹村，她警惕地瞟向他脖子上带有荒坂标志的义体，“他是谁？”

“呃，我的……朋友。放心吧克莱尔，虽然他和我们不是一路人，但我保证他不会带来任何麻烦。”V讪讪地笑了笑。

克莱尔的神情放松了一些，“好吧，V，我相信你。”她笑着看向两人，“你们想喝点什么？强尼·银手，摩根·黑手，还是——”她神情复杂地看向V，“杰克·威尔斯？”

“一杯强尼·银手，”想到竹村一定不会喝银手的酒， V主动点了这位老朋友的配方。

竹村眯起眼睛看向V，“没想到，那个恐怖分子的灵魂印迹都已经消失了，他的酒还是这么受欢迎。”

“怎么，难道你想喝以我或者你命名的酒？那我们都要下地狱你才能喝到！”

听到两人的对话，正在为V调酒的克莱尔笑着说，“V，恐怕我应该给你的朋友讲一下这些酒的来历。”她看向竹村，“我们这里的规矩是，如果要让酒有自己的名字，得先死，还要死得特别精彩。”

竹村听后没有再说什么，克莱尔把调好的强尼·银手递给V，“刚才有点分心，辣椒一不小心加多了，下次给你调杯更好的。”

“没事的，克莱尔，”V接过酒杯，轻抿一口。久违的味道让她想起第一次来到来生酒吧的情景。无名小卒接到了人生中第一个大单子，对这座城市还有太多不切实际的憧憬。后来她失去了杰克，失去强尼，失去一切。想到强尼离去前说的那些话，她觉得口中的酒又苦涩了几分。

意识到竹村还没点酒，V看向竹村，“你要什么酒？”

“一杯杰克·威尔斯。”

V没有想到竹村会点杰克的酒，“你不是一直说我和杰克是贼吗？”

“不，”竹村答，“人的想法是不断变化的，V。听了你讲的那些事情后，我觉得他是一个值得尊敬的人。而且，”他低头看向吧台桌面，“我一开始的确觉得你是贼，但后来再叫你贼，没有骂你的意思——”

“那是什么意思？”V瞪大眼睛。

竹村摆了摆手，“当我没说。我们还是说正事吧，V。”他重新看向V，“我想知道，回夜之城后的这段时间，你过得怎么样？”

V自顾自地喝酒，“要听真话吗？不怎么样。在空间站时我的认知能力和运动能力都受到了极大损害，回来之后好了一些，但和我以前的状态还是相差很远。我几乎每晚都做噩梦，平时也经常会头晕、浑身无力。”

“我很抱歉，V。我当时真的不知道他们会对你做那些实验。找你签合同时，看到你成了那个样子，我也很吃惊。”

“现在说这些都没用了，五郎。”她挤出一个略带悲伤意味的笑容，“前几天我去了城外的那个墓园，去看了强尼、杰克、艾芙琳的墓碑。回来后又和米斯蒂、老维聊了聊，他们都原谅了我，但我能感到，我再也回不到从前了。”

V有点头晕，她感觉从荒坂空间站回来后她的酒量似乎变差了。她放下酒杯，看向竹村，“我已经回答过你的问题，现在到我的提问时间了。”她问道，“你来到夜之城，恐怕不只是为了我的事情吧？”

“对，”竹村点头，“我从日本来到夜之城，需要荒坂大人的批准。事实上，这次就是他为我指派了任务。荒坂大人让我去恶土上的一座废弃的荒坂公司基地，帮他取一个芯片。我搜集了一些情报，发现那个基地和Relic有关。”

Relic这个词又让V想起那些往事。说起来，她和竹村五郎正是因为那个该死的芯片相识。如果不是那次任务，也许她还是海伍德街头自由自在的佣兵，他也会继续做荒坂三郎身边的红人。

然而，他们的相遇将这座城搅得天翻地覆。

“然后呢？我看不出你的任务和我有什么关系。”V看向竹村。

竹村放下酒杯，“那个基地里有能治好你的办法。据说那里有一部设备，可以修复relic芯片造成的伤害。”

V有些怀疑地说，“所以你的意思是，你执行任务帮荒坂三郎取东西的同时，带着我进去找那个神秘设备？可是这需要做很多准备工作。比如我们需要搞清楚荒坂是否还在监视着那个废弃基地，我们进去时我会不会被发现。”

“这么说你同意这个计划了？”竹村挑眉。

V又灌了一口酒，“算是吧，该死，每次你都有让我拒绝不了的理由。”她低下了头，“我承认，我从来都不是什么大人物，也没有多么高尚。之前选择相信荒坂，现在相信你的我只是一个想要活下去的无名小卒。” 虽然她已经接受了生命仅剩六个月的现实，但当一丝希望出现，她还是想要抓住另一种可能。

竹村只是默默看着V。V握紧酒杯，接着说，“前期做准备工作的时候，我会与你一起搜集情报。如果我发现哪里不对，就会立刻退出。”

竹村颔首，“我保证，一定不会让你受到伤害。”

V喝完了克莱尔调的强尼·银手，她也已经有些醉了，但不知道为什么还是很想喝酒。她问克莱尔又要了一瓶“布尔什维克”伏特加，自顾自地喝了起来。

“理想主义者，”看到酒瓶上的标签后，竹村摇头道，“总觉得通过革命和毁灭就可以解决一切问题。”

“那又怎么样？总比你们这些公司狗要好一些。”V毫不留情地反击。顿了顿，她接着说，“五郎，荒坂对你来说就那么重要吗？别误会，我不会再劝你离开荒坂了，我只是想听听你的想法。那天在荒坂赖宣办公室门外，你告诉我你做不到，可我还是不明白……”

“时间的力量比你想象中更强大，V，”思考片刻后，竹村开口道，“我已经不太能记得加入荒坂前的生活是什么样子，只记得一些零碎的片段，就是我在荒坂工业园的天台上给你讲过的那些。我只能说，荒坂改变了我的一切。”

V听后没有再说什么，又闷头喝了几杯酒。不一会儿她就已经晕晕乎乎，透明的酒液、深红色的酒瓶、酒吧里的绿色灯光交织成浓重的黑色。黑发黑衣的荒坂特工就坐在她身边，如深渊般吸引她靠近。

她不记得自己又喝了多少酒，也不记得和竹村又聊了些什么。她只是觉得，自从与Relic芯片扯上关系后，她很久都没有感到这样放松过。

酒吧里放起武侍乐队那首著名的Never Fade Away,不过不是武侍乐队原版，而是更带有感伤意味的女声翻唱版。

“There’s a canvas with two faces/ Of fallen angels with love and lost……”V跟着音乐小声哼唱起来。她本身唱歌不错，也许是醉得太厉害，这次居然有些跑调。

“V？”竹村也发现V似乎醉得不轻。

V没有理会竹村，而是一个箭步跳上了酒吧吧台，手中还握着伏特加酒瓶。

V举起伏特加酒瓶，仍在跟着音乐唱着，“A thing of beauty - I know/ Will never fade away”，她看向竹村，“What you did to me – I know/ Said what you had to say…”

酒吧里的人纷纷被V吸引了注意力。“那不是大名鼎鼎的V吗？”“她怎么和荒坂的人在一起？”“她这个样子，是赛博精神病吗？”竹村听到很多人在小声议论。

“V！你还好吗？”忙着在吧台另一边调酒的克莱尔也发现了这边的动静。

“V，快下来，”竹村站了起来，仰头看向V。

V晃了晃手中的酒瓶，“不，你凭什么命令我——”她一只脚踩到了吧台边缘。失去平衡的瞬间，她似乎清醒了一些。就在她以为自己要和地板亲密接触时，有人伸手接住了她。

竹村接住了跌下来的V。V趴在他的怀里，他闻到了她鼻息间的酒味。他不是第一次抱V，他能感觉到，V比他在垃圾场发现她时轻了一些。

V被竹村半扶半抱到了酒吧外面。想到V这个样子一定没法开车，竹村带V来到他的车前。他打开车门，扶V坐进副驾驶位子。屁股一挨到座椅，V的脑袋又变得昏昏沉沉。

竹村记得V的家在哪里。荒坂工业园那次侦查任务之后，V邀请过他去她家里撸猫，告诉过他她家的地址。停好车后，竹村发现V还是没有醒。没有办法，他只好抱着V坐上电梯，穿过长长的走廊，来到她家门口。

好在即使在熟睡中，V的生物信息依然能打开家门。竹村一打开公寓大门，V的小猫奥利维亚就冲了过来。看到进家门的是个陌生人，小猫的耳朵翻成了飞机耳，趴在地上恶狠狠地朝竹村哈气。

沙发上有枕头和被子，竹村猜V最近一定是在沙发上睡觉。他把V放在沙发上，帮她脱掉鞋子和外套，给她盖好被子。

他正准备离开时，V的右手扯住了他的袖子，“不要走——”

竹村转身，看到V紧皱着眉头，似是又遇到了噩梦。

他不知道她在梦里对谁说出了这句话。对她很早就离世的父母，对她从小到大失去的那些挚友，还是——他？

轻叹口气，竹村坐在了V身边，握住了她的手。

（未完待续）


End file.
